Armageddon
He watches you … He wants you to know he is there … He is just waiting … Day 1 I just gotten Minecraft today for Windows 10, so I started it up and after fiddling around with some of the settings, went to create my first world. I spawned in a nice little plains biome with a nearby village. I began to gather wood from a nearby forest and making basic items and tools. It was getting late so I decided to take shelter in one of the village houses, I was about to open the door to one of the houses when the game froze, it began to flicker, eventually it closed and a message popped up saying the game had crashed, it then followed "I will find you". Then my computer screen went black. A face appeared, it had similar appearance to someone I had heard about called "Entity 307" or something like that, except their clothes where a much darker grey, the face flickered, it didn't disappear. It just gazed right back at me. I couldn't move on the outside, I was paralysed with fear. I let out a scream and the windows in my house shattered. I spent the rest of the day staying away from my computer. In fact. I went straight to my phone and called up my friend Jeff. Jeff could do just about anything with a computer, he's never found a computer he couldn't fix! If anyone could do it, Jeff would be the one! Jeff came over wearing the same classic Space Invaders shirt and his black leather jacket that he always wore, he adjusted his glasses and ran flattened his brown hair. I began to tell him what happened. Unlike me, he knew a lot about Minecraft and was a Creepypasta believer, so he said he will see what he can do. When he came over he took one look at the screen and dropped to the ground in screaming pain, I looked at him frantically and asked him what was wrong, he screamed in agony and "Call a doctor!" He screamed, I took my phone and pressed triple zero (Australian emergency number, for those of you who aren't Australian, which I am guessing is a lot of you), an ambulance came by rather quickly, they carried him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I just stared, then looked back at the screen. There was the distorted laughter again. It was horrible. I was terrified. I didn't dare go near it. It was getting late. I just went to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I was terrified. I heard the laughter again from the computer … Day 2 Today I got up at 3:00 am. What I saw terrified me, and will haunt me forever … The computer was still on. But this time there was a different face. It had glowing green eyes and a torn navy blue hood flickering continuously. I felt a surge indescribable pain go through me, I was absolutely terrified. It flickered for a moment. Then vanished. The computer turned off. I went back to bed shaking in terror. The next morning I got a phone call from the hospital saying Jeff had suffered from a heart attack, but he would be fine. Strange I thought as I stared at the computer ''Jeff was always very healthy. ''I decided I would have to get to the bottom of this. I turned on the computer. Everything was normal. I went to open Minecraft again, this time the screen had no colour, I was creeped out so I opened the settings, a message popped up saying "We are in control now …", I closed the message quickly something was definitely wrong, I pressed "Help" a message popped up saying "Nobody can help you now …", I was in major panic now, I tried to quit the game but a message came up again, this time it said "There is no escape now …", my username still read Jack437082 (Please note this is not based off a real username, my name isn't even jack in real life. If there is someone with this username on Xbox Live, please tell me so I can change it to an unused one) but my skin looked like me, except all faded, black hair, short black pants and a short sleeved shirt. I decided to just play the game, there was a distorted dark laughter as I entered the world menu, I screamed loudly again from hearing the horrid laugh. The same world was there, I was having second thoughts when the screen flickered, there was the face again, the same distorted laugh, then everything went black … I woke up, I was in the same world I had first created, except I was IN the game. I heard the laugh again. A chill went down my spine. Words cannot describe the fear I had that day. I calmed myself down and decided it was best to go around do what every good Minecrafter would do - gather basic materials and forget torches, I was only just able to assemble a shack made of wood just outside the village and acquire a furnace and chest, but found no sheep that day so I had to wait the night out. I quickly smelted some charcoal to make torches and put them up around my home, I heard a voice from outside, so I grabbed my newly made stone sword and carefully walked outside. I should never have done that. The face was there in the dark, except this time there was a body as well. He had two beings dressed similarly to him on either side, the only difference between them and the being in the middle was that the one in the middle had two glowing red eyes visible and all the others had no facial features visible. The figure said "My name is Armageddon, and I will trap you here so you can endure the restless torture that you humans force onto the characters you play as, forcing to repeat the same thing restlessly over and over. You have ONE CHANCE to defeat me. Or remain here forever to be used as by the players forever! Face the ancients if you dare …" Without another word, the figures disappeared, I hurried back inside and didn't come out until day filled with terror. It was an agonizing wait, I kept hearing the laughter faintly in the distance … =Day 3= I wasn't prepared for what would happen to me the next day, I went over to the local village, they were acting rather odd, almost as if they were … scared? I eventually found a cave and began to dig around, shortly after I returned to my house with a supply of iron, cobblestone and coal. I was able to kill enough sheep to make a bed in time for night. I was chased by a hoard of zombies and had no choice but to take shelter in the village library, the villagers where continuously looking through the windows, one stood by the door blocking it off looking at me, almost as if trying to protect me from something, like they new something I didn't, that's when I saw it … Something was walking out there … He wasn't like the other "ancients", he was dressed in a navy blue torn ragged robe, he was running across the ground before he turned to look at me, he kept his head down at first then looked up at me. His eyes a where calming light blue … then they turned to a glowing green, it began to storm. The figure outstretched his arms in a "Cross" shape and began to levitate one block of the ground, a cross made of some black material formed behind him. The figure disappeared, not saying anything. The storming stopped, but my heart was beating intensely still. I still don't know what it was. I had to get out, I broke a hole in the wall to get out, one of the villagers tried to stop me, but I had to get out, I patched up the hole and ran straight to my house, I opened the door. The figure was standing gazing at me, as the day rose, I heard a scream. He said to me "I will tear your reality …" in a dark low tone. I slowly backed away, but tripped, the figure walked towards me, I was paralysed with fear, he said "Don't worry … IT WILL ONLY HURT A LOT …" then said "Prepare … TO BEEN TORN FROM REALITY …" =Day 4= As the sun came up he slowly walked towards me, his green eyes glowing viciously ... He laughed as he got closer "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" I screamed in terror. He replied "I AM YOUR DEFEAT!!!" Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:WIP Category:Long Pastas